J'aimerai avoir su te dire je t'aime
by Resiliency6
Summary: "Un couteau...un coup...du sang...des larmes...un sourire...un adieu..." Si seulement les sentiments étaient plus faciles à exprimer...


**Salut ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS pas trop long mais pas trop court non plus. Cette fois c'est sur le couple Harry/Draco, qui est, de loin, mon couple YAOI favoris. Je les adore tous les deux puisqu'il s'agit de celui avec lequel j'ai découvert le merveilleux monde du YAOI (mais ça, je l'ai déjà marqué dans mon profil, bon... pas grave ). Donc ceux qui n'aime ça sont prier de déguerpir, merci.**

**Rating : K+...je pense.**

**Pairing: (Lol) Harry/Draco**

**Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling et je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant cette fanfic si ce n'est le plaisir de la faire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

J'aimerai avoir su te dire « Je t'aime »

_J'aimerai pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps,_

_Mais mes yeux restent obstinément secs._

_J'aimerai pouvoir hurler ma souffrance,_

_Mais ma voix refuse de m'obéir._

_J'aimerai pouvoir me recroquevillé sur moi-même et oublier le reste,_

_Mais bouger le moindre muscle correspond à une douleur aigüe._

_J'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière et réparer mes erreurs passées,_

_Mais cela est impossible._

_J'aimerai revoir ton visage, juste une fois, avant de partir,_

_Mais jamais plus à présent tu ne me reviendras._

_J'aimerai te dire une dernière fois à qu'elle point je t'aime,_

_A quel point je peux avoir besoin de toi,_

_A quel point tu me manque, _

_A quel point tu peux mettre précieux._

_Mais plus jamais tu ne passeras cette porte._

_Plus jamais je ne reverrai ton doux visage lorsque tu t'éveilles._

_Plus jamais je ne te dirai combien je tiens à toi._

_Plus jamais je ne pourrai te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler._

_Plus jamais tu me prendras la main lorsque nous nous promenons._

_Plus jamais je ne t'embrasserai à nouveau,_

_Plus jamais… _

_Si tu savais, si tu savais_

_Je regrette tellement._

_Je regrette de ne t'avoir porté que si peu d'attention,_

_De ne pas toujours t'avoir été loyal,_

_De ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que sans toi, je mourrai,_

_De mettre laissé emporter des fois,_

_De t'avoir si souvent blessé dans mes propos et dans mes actes,_

_De t'avoir si souvent laissé,_

_De ne pas avoir remarqué que tu étais brisé._

_A présent, c'est moi qui le suis._

_Un jour sans toi et je me morfonds._

_Une semaine sans toi et je suis perdu._

_Un mois sans toi et je suis vide._

_Un an sans toi et je dépéris._

_Et à présent, je meurs._

_Ton absence me pèse._

_Voir chaque jour cet appartement où nous avons vécu,_

_Voir chaque pièce sans t'y voir toi,_

_Ce vide immense,_

_C'est juste une torture._

_Dans cette cuisine, vide de ta présence et des alléchantes odeurs de cuisson._

_Dans cette chambre, témoin de nos ébats_

_Qu'ils soient doux ou passionnés._

_Dans ce salon, qui a vu et entendu nos incessantes disputes,_

_Souvent nos réconciliations,_

_Tes larmes amères,_

_Ma rage intenable,_

_Notre amour et nos douleurs,_

_Et maintenant mon sang qui coule à flot sur la moquette._

_Je sais qui si tu voyais ça, tu m'en voudrais vraiment._

_C'est toi qui l'avait choisi cette moquette lilas._

_Moelleuse et douce_

_Comme tu adores._

_Je me souviens encore, un jour j'ai renversé une tasse de café dessus._

_Tu m'as hurlé dessus et ensuite tu as passé des heures à essayer de la nettoyer._

_Je sais que tu adorais cette moquette._

_Peut-être qu'à présent, tu as la même,_

_Dans ta nouvelle maison_

_Avec L'Autre._

_Je ne te l'ai jamais dis,_

_Mais moi aussi, je l'adorais cette moquette._

_Moi aussi, j'ai versé mes larmes dessus._

_C'est sans doute pour cette raison_

_Que j'ai choisi de mourir ici_

_Plutôt que dans notre lit_

_Qui a gardé ton odeur._

_Ce délicieux mélange de vanille et de caramel._

_Une odeur inoubliable._

_Tout comme toi._

_A présent, c'est lui qui y a droit._

_Mais lui, lui ne sait pas…_

_Il ne sait pas que cette odeur_

_Ce n'est pas ton parfum_

_Mais l'odeur de ta peau._

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_J'aimerai savoir, juste avant de mourir_

_Est-ce qu'il t'aime autant que je t'aime ?_

_Dis-le-moi._

_Est-ce que lui te connais autant que je te connais ?_

_Est-ce qu'il te comble de joie et de bonheur ?_

_Plus que moi ?_

_Est-ce qu'il te complimente chaque jour sur ta beauté ?_

_Ton intelligence,_

_Ton talent,_

_Ton immense bonté,_

_Ta joie de vivre et ta présence _

_Sur combien tu es important,_

_Précieux._

_Moi, je ne le savais pas_

_Jusqu'à ce jour,_

_Quand tu es parti, j'ai su à quel point tu m'étais essentiel._

_Et aujourd'hui, _

_Aujourd'hui_

_Je le sais, plus que tout au monde,_

_Plus que je ne l'ai jamais su._

_J'aimerai poser une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les tienne._

_J'aimerai t'étreindre une dernière fois._

_J'aimerai te dire adieu et…_

_Combien je suis désolé_

_Combien je regrette,_

_Pour tout._

_J'aimerai que tu passes cette porte que je ne cesse de fixer_

_J'aimerai que tu te précipite vers moi en me criant dessus_

_Comme tu le faisais toujours._

_J'aimerai que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu pleures en me disant comme tu m'aimes._

_En te reprochant d'être parti loin de moi._

_J'aimerai que tu me prennes dans tes bras_

_Que tu me serre à en étouffer._

_J'aimerai que tu me traite d'imbécile_

_Comme tu le faisais quand je faisais une bêtise._

_J'aimerai tendre ma main vers ta joue et la caressa tendrement. _

_J'aimerai que tu me murmure ces trois mots que j'aimais tant que tu dises._

_J'aimerai, _

_Juste avant de m'éteindre, _

_Juste une dernière fois_

_Que tu pose tes lèvres sur les miennes._

_Pas en un baiser passionné et désespéré_

_Non,_

_Un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse aérienne._

_Comme tu le faisais quand on se pardonnait tout._

_Et moi…_

_Moi _

_J'aimerai avoir su te dire…_

_« Je t'aime. »_

Et alors que le jeune homme, étendu au sol, gisant dans son propre sang, quelques larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues devenues blafardes, un homme aux cheveux noirs indomptable et aux yeux verts émeraudes entra en trombe dans l'appartement. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'homme à terre se vider peu à peu de son sang. Il coulait à flot de ses poignets ensanglantés. Sa peau aurait presque pu paraître translucide tellement elle était cireuse.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui en criant. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il laissa les paroles affluaient de sa bouche sans essayer de les arrêter. Il le traita de tous les noms, lui hurlant de ne pas le laisser, qu'il avait besoin de lui…

L'homme blond étendu au sol ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il voulait tellement revoir ce visage…une dernière fois. Le brun prit alors, délicatement le corps sanglant et maintenant si faible de celui qui était son seul et unique amour dans ses bras et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ange, en une simple caresse aérienne.

Le blond murmura, tout contre les lèvres de son bien-aimé, trois mots. Ceux qu'il avait tant attendus. Ceux qui firent fondre son cœur.

Trois mots si doux, trois mots emplis de vérité et de non-dits, trois mots qui disent tout ce que l'on attend dans une vie. Trois mots qui, même dans sa souffrance, fit apparaître un doux et léger sourire, aussi doux que de du velours et aussi léger qu'une plume, au jeune homme brun.

L'autre tendit douloureusement sa main et caressa tendrement la joue de son aimé. Main son bras devint trop lourd et il le laissa retomber mollement contre son flanc. Et lentement, paisiblement, il ferma ses magnifiques yeux gris comme l'orage. Il avait eu ce qu'il avait souhaité, plus rien ne le retenait ici.

Le sourire se transforma en un visage vide de toutes émotions, de toutes douleurs, et le brun hurla, comme jamais encore il n'avait hurlé. Il hurla sa douleur, sa peine, sa tristesse, ses regrets…son amour à jamais perdu. Il n'entendit que vaguement une sirène au loin. Il ne vit que vaguement des personnes se précipiter sur lui et sur le corps sans vie qu'il tenait étroitement serré contre lui. Mais il refusa de s'écarter de lui quand on la tira. Il refusa de quitter son amour des yeux. Il refusa d'accepter qu'il ne soit plus là. Il refusa de vivre si lui n'était plus là.

Pourtant, bien des années s'étaient passées depuis ce jour, bien des jours à compter chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'il passait éloigner de son Ange. Il avait essayé de refaire sa vie avec sa fille, seul souvenir de son amour disparu. Sa jeune fille, Lily, avait grandi comme il le fallait, une magnifique jeune fille qui avait hérité de ses cheveux noirs mais des yeux orage de son autre père. Une magnifique jeune fille. Son père aurait été si fier de sa petite file.

Harry avait beaucoup pleuré lorsqu'il avait vu que sa fille avait les yeux de son aimé. Lily était maintenant une jeune femme de 20 ans, mariée à un charmant jeune homme et était déjà enceinte d'un merveilleux petit garçon.

Aujourd'hui, Harry se rendait au cimetière comme chaque lundi. Mais aujourd'hui, n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, cela fera vingt ans exactement que Draco serait mort. Il est mort un lundi, et à présent, Harry renonça à sa vie pour rejoindre son âme sœur vingt ans plus tard.

Son seul regret : ne pas avoir pu connaître son petit-fils. Mais il avait déjà trop attendu ce moment. Il ne reculera pas. Son Draco l'attendait depuis trop longtemps. Lily comprendrait, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle lui en voudra sans doute un peu à début de ne pas être resté pour la naissance de son fils, mais si Harry été resté pour voir son petit-fils, il n'aurait pu partir.

L'homme s'assit devant une tombe où dessus figurait : « J'aimerai avoir su te dire je t'aime». C'était la phrase qu'il y avait marqué sur la lettre d'adieu de son aimé. Cette lettre où il lui expliqué sa souffrance depuis que, lui, était parti, sa vie qui se résumait à tellement peu de chose depuis et tant d'autres chose qui avait fait pleurer le brun lorsqu'il avait découvert cette lettre, sur leur lit.

Il caressa tendrement les lettres d'or marquées sur la pierre tombale, le nom de son ange. Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel qui avait pris les teintes de l'orage…comme les yeux de son bien-aimé, pensa-t-il. Il baissa le regard et sourit, de ce sourire qu'il n'avait plus esquissé depuis Sa mort. Ce sourire doux et léger.

_Un couteau..._

_Un coup…._

_Du sang…_

_Des larmes…_

_Un sourire…_

_Un adieu…._

_« __**J'aimerai avoir su te dire je t'aime »**_

* * *

_**Et voila ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et surtout, laissez une review, ça me ferait plaisir ! Bye !**_


End file.
